Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The virtualization of computing resources provides opportunities for cloud service providers to sell virtual computing resources to enterprises. For example, using an Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS) model, an enterprise (e.g., organization, business) may build, deploy and manage applications using virtual computing resources such as compute, storage and networking resources in a cloud computing environment. In practice, however, there are many challenges associated with application deployment in a cloud computing environment, and it is therefore desirable to provide improved solutions to better meet the needs of the enterprises.